marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616)
Etienne Hey Ross and Jono, Can we get some references as to where we can find whether or not Etienne is, or is not Gambit's middle name? No sense in going back and forth based on hunches. Thanks guys. --Jamie 18:43, 18 June 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :It's not exactly a matter of finding a source. It's a matter of, it's just NOT. There's never been a comic saying that Etienne is Gambit's middle name. That name originated from the hugely popular Lori McDonald series, the Gestalt arc, and has been used since and widely misconcepted to be his middle name. There's no official online source that is usable from Marvel to prove that it's not. Sites like UncannyXMen.Net don't list Etienne as Gambit's middle name (and the Gambit Guild actually addresses that it's not), if you consider that a source. Other than that, the only thing I can tell you is that you'll never see Remy's middle name as Etienne in a comic book. He has a dead cousin name Etienne, but that's all. Evan 10:13, 1 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Etienne originated with my fanfic "End of Innocence" written in May, 1995. Lori McDonald's Gestalt arc was written several months later in October, 1995. Rubylis (talk) 17:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Reverted edit by JonoBlaze69. Before we change the article to reflect the new name... We should make sure we have a citation of where Etienne is shown as his middle name. (Canonical source) --Jamie 14:53, 4 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :::I have been told that the OHotMU X-MEN 2004 Handbook says his middle name is indeed Etienne. I am not at home to check for myself, but I believe the guy who told me, he is reliable. I have added the middle name to the profile. It should remain until we have a newer citation that proves otherwise. :::--Jamie 10:57, 31 October 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) "his middle name is indeed Etienne" I remember seing that somewhere... I'm looking for the source.... :I remember this as well. I think (don't hold me to anything when I say that) that it is Gambit Vol 1, his limited series, that it stated it. Don't ask me how I remember any of this stuff...if I am right. --M1shawhan 01:39, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Hayden Christiansen I've asked like a million people about this and they all think it's a dumb idea. AM I THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO THINKS HAYDEN CHRISTIANSEN (Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars 2 and 3) WOULD BE A COOL CHOICE TO PLAY GAMBIT IN THE POSSIBLE X-MEN 4 MOVIE???????? He has a good Gambit-y kind of face could probably fake a Cajun accent. Plus, so many people think he was terrible in Star Wars so he needs another cool role to be able to redeem himself. CHRISTIANSEN AS EVERYBODY'S FAVORITE RAGIN' CAJUN!!! WHO'S WITH ME? CHRISTIANSEN AS EVERYBODY'S FAVORITE RAGIN' CAJUN!!! WHO'S WITH ME? No really NO NO but hes fine with the guy playing him in wolverine origins but does any one Know the issues with Gambit as death as i want to find them .. .Praetor HellionVulcan 14:37, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :I know it's Uncanny X-Men, right during the '198' stuff. . . :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :No I think it's X-Men in the Blood of Appocalypse storyline, but I don't own any of these, unfortunately, so it may be Uncanny as well. --Lwmorton 10:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::According to Marvel catalog, the Blood of Apocalypse storyline is in - and - . Death Ok, clearly this is not the real picture. So I took it off of the gallery. But it was funny, so I decided to put it here so I could remember it. Black Gambit? That's.. different. --Johnnybravo44 02:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the real one. ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Precognitive? Why is Gambit listed as a Precog? I don't think that's ever been a part of his abilities? Is it like a reference to his tarot reading? Cause I'm not sure you could call that real ability. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 03:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) First appearance Can we get a ruling on whether Uncanny X-Men #266 or Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 is his first appearance? They both currently say so. Jim in NYC (talk) 21:07, May 16, 2014 (UTC) : it's the annual, even though the story in uxm obviously takes place before then. good catch.--edkaufman (talk) 23:35, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Infobox picture I think we should find a better picture of Gambit for the infobox. Why is he surrounded by kittens? Why is he wearing those glasses? Where is Gambits trench coat? I think a picture like this would be much better to use as the one in the infobox.Brandonbaker01 (talk) 02:54, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :It's the most recent appearance for him, hence the strange picture. I do agree it would be better to invert to a classic though. Uncanny X-Factor (talk) 03:04, February 16, 2016 (UTC)